Redeyed problem
by T.E.D.S
Summary: In Roy's office, suddenly appears his new, red-eyed problem. And he has to handle this... May contain Royai later.


_Przychodzą po zmierzchu do kobiet im obcych,  
a tam, kędy przejdą – urodzą się chłopcy__1__ (Jacek Kaczmarski, „Rozbite oddziały")_

'Riza?' Roy asked with puppy eyes. 'Could you help me?'

'Of course, what's the problem?'

The problem was standing in front of Roy, staring at him with big, red eyes. It looked like it just came from a trash bin, but Roy could recognize at least the height, hair, eyes and skin color. And he didn't like the result.

The kid standing in front of him with a grimace of pure hatred was obviously half-ishbalan. And considering eye shape Roy could clearly say who the father was.

'So _this_ is your problem?' Riza asked, raising her eyebrow. Roy sighed.

'Yes. _This_ got out of train from the east, and all alone walked here. Then, as Second Lieutenant Havoc said, _this_ strongly demanded seeing me. And as you can see, now _this_ is standing in front of me, making me unable to do my work. _This _didn't say a word since I came here and I don't know its name, age or…'

'…or nationality?' Riza asked sarcastically. 'Is _this_ the result of what you were doing when you snuck out of our camp in Ishbal?'

Roy sighed again, this time feeling and looking very sorry.

'Yes' he said and sighed again.

'So _this_ must be about six years old. Why did you ask me and not Hughes? He has much more experience with children, unless _this_ is very similar to you.'

Roy looked right in red eyes of his problem. The problem had just the same eye shape, but different color. Also the problem's hair was black and messy like Roy's. Physically, the kid was quite similar to Roy, but as he – Roy assumed it was a boy, although he had no proofs – didn't say a word, it was everything Roy could say right now. The boy just stood there, so Roy tried to hide behind his paperwork. But even working he felt these two cold, yet red eyes. Nothing helped, so Roy just kept working, not raising his eyes. He didn't want to see his son. He didn't want to _have_ this son! It was just a whim, just some fun between two attacks… it was just a rape on a group of nameless Ishbalan women… no, rather girls than women. They didn't care of anything, as they knew that the girls would die anyway. But – was this a miracle or a curse – at least one of them must have survived.

'God, I've made a lot of mistakes' Roy whispered. 'But was I really so bad that I deserved _this_?'

The problem was still standing in front of his desk, motionless and silent as a grave. Roy poked him with his pencil. The half-ishbalan didn't even wink. Roy didn't expect him to talk, but he could act more like a kid than a stone! The boy didn't change his expression once! It was pure and simple hatred, just like in Scar's eyes. Ishbalan, red eyes.

'Young man, could you behave like a human being? Sit down…' Roy said.

'I'm not a young _man_!' the little half-ishbalan shrieked. It was the first moment he – or rather, as it appeared, she – said a word in front of Roy. Right when she realized what she said, she fell silent. Roy smiled mildly and stroked her hair.

'You should wash up and wear something clean. Let's go home, my little girl…' he said. The girl didn't move. Roy left the office and she went after him. He smiled.

They got to Roy's flat. It was in a terrible mess, as always. Roy made something like a lair right on the floor.

'The bed is for you, young lady. What's your name?' he asked. The girl didn't say a word. Roy shrugged and prepared some sandwiches.

'Hope you like cheese' he said. 'I don't have anything else for a while.'

It seemed the girl wouldn't mind anything as long as she got something to eat. She must have been starving. Roy smiled and prepared more sandwiches. When his daughter was eating, he called Hughes.

'Hello, Roy! Would you like to see new photos of Elicia?' Hughes asked. Roy got an idea.

'No, Maes. I'd like to see Elicia in flesh. Wouldn't you mind coming to me with her?'

Hughes seemed excited.

'We'll be in fifteen minutes!' he shouted and hung down. Roy smiled to himself. Hughes would certainly help him…

Before his best friend came, Roy managed to wash the half-ishbalan girl and get her some clean clothes. Alchemy was really helpful and Roy could finally get rid of some of his hated shirts. After all, they made quite nice dresses for his daughter…

'Hello, Roy! See my little angel! Elicia, say hello…' Maes said, coming into. Roy smiled to him and stroked Elicia's hair.

'Hello, little one. Hello, Maes' he said.

'So, Roy, what's your problem?' Maes asked. Roy pointed at the half-ishbalan.

'_This_ is my problem' he said. 'My daughter, I mean.'

'Oh, your daughter? Congratulations! I mean, you weren't even married…'

'I'm still single. Remember back then in Ishbal? When we went to… have fun?'

'So this is the result? What's her name?'

'I don't know. That's why I wanted you to take Elicia. Maybe between kids they will… get along or…'

'Well, trying won't hurt!'

Girls played together while Roy was talking with Maes about his red-eyed problem.

'Rikkane, give it back!' Elicia shrieked. Half-ishbalan smirked and gave her back her doll. Roy sighed.

'So she's named Rikkane. Ishbalan name.'

'Why should she be named non-ishbalan?' Maes smirked. 'She's half-ishbalan after all…'

'Don't tell me it's my fault. What should I do with her?'

'Bring up.'

'You're kidding, aren't you?'

'I'm not. Isn't she your daughter?'

'She is, but…'

'I know, you've just got to know you have a daughter. Don't worry, I'll help you.'

Roy smiled weakly. He felt thankful to his best friend, but he still was afraid of this little girl.

1 Literal translation:

They come after twilight to women unknown to them  
and where they walk through, boys will be born (Jacek Kaczmarski, _Defeated Army_)


End file.
